A 100 Ways To Say
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: I am doing the Fanfic 100 Challenge on LJ. Rates change with each one. I have to write 100 fics about Yami No Bakura
1. IntroPassing

Title: Passing

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Characters: Yami No Bakura

Prompt: #010 Years

Word Count: 197

Rating:Y7

Summary: The intro to the rest of the fics. Bakura muses over time spent.

Author's Notes: 1st Thanks to anyone reading this. 2nd I know I really over used the word "Years" and I know this sucks lol. I wrote as a quick thing to be a kind of intro to the rest of the fics that are to follow.

All I have left in this world is time. Years pass by like minutes. I am a spirit forced back into the mortal world. Times have changed, yet everything is still the same. Thieves still come in the night. Fools who dare wonder out alone at night, are still killed in dark alleyways.

Back then I was the king of thieves. I had not always been a dark soul. One day the Pharaoh's men destroyed my village. From that night on I vowed to avenge my family. I spent years getting stronger. I needed to be strong enough to defeat the pharaoh. In time the pharaoh died. His son grow and became the new living god.

Decades went by while I slept inside the millennium ring. I dreamt of darkness, or was I awake? It doesn't even matter now. I at last was awoken when my landlord came to own the millennium ring. He grow up, but unlike myself he did not get stronger. For years I; to the best of my ability used his weak body. Now I am back in the mortal world, waiting for more years to pass, just to start over once again.


	2. 034 Not Enough

FanFic100 Approved Claim

Title: Sorry Is Not Enough

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Characters: Yami No Bakura

Prompt: 034 Not Enough

Word Count:664

Rating: Y7

Summary: Ryou hurts Bakura. Bakura finds feelings he never knew, heartbreak.

Author's Notes: When Bakura talks about love between him and Ryou, its not Yaoi, its just the love of a Yami and Hikari in a non-sexual way.

Today will be a good day. At least that is what I kept telling myself , before My host and I got into the car. Today was meant to be a day for us. We were going to go and see Malik and Marik. Spending the day together, and relaxing. No Pharaoh and his midget. Just the two of us, well four.

Now we are sitting in his car, after we turned around to come home. Both of us are seething. The fight started out so small and pointless, but my host has taken this far out of hand.

"You are always angry and blame me for everything," My host says looking at the house.

"No, I do not. I already told you I was not angry at you. I told you if you were going to be pissy to just take me home," I sigh after saying this.

"It's not all about you Bakura."

"I know."

I take off my millennium ring and lay it on the dash of Ryou's car. Shaking from emotions I do not know.

"Choose am I worth it to you?" I look him in the eye, "If not take the ring and leave,"

He looks away from me, "Don't make me choose."

"Choose right now, am I worth it or not?"

He reaches over and takes the ring. I nod in understanding. I unlock my car door and step out, only to have my knees give out.

He just watches from the car, "You don't know how hard this is for me," He says before pulling away. I pull my cell phone from my pocket and call Marik and Malik, only to get no answer. I finally found the strength to get up and go inside.

The house is dead empty. I think of ways to end it. My existing does nothing for anyone. But shameful to say I cannot even take my own life, the Gods won't allow it.

Hours Later

I had gotten a hold of Marik and Malik. The three of us went out of town, it seemed better the farther away I was from here. But once they dropped me off, those damned unknown emotions came back. Damn them all! I called my hikari many times tonight, after late he answered.

"Hello?" His voice questioned at the other end

"Hello" I answered back

"Bakura, why are you calling?"

"I wanted to talk. If this is the end, I guess I want closure."

"I don't want it to be over. I love you Bakura, you know that!"

"You are the one who said you didn't want me, that I wasn't worth it Ryou!"

"I think I misunderstood what you were asking me," He answered in just a whisper.

"Come and see me tomorrow to talk"

The Next day

I watch has Ryou steps out of the car. I go to meet him outside.

"I want to give this another try"

"Alright then, give me back my ring than"

He walks back to the car to retrieve it. He hands it to me smiling. I take it happily, but do not put it on, instead walk back into the house and toss it onto a hook in my room. He must have followed me.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" he questions me

"I won't wear it again, until I know you want to be my hikari."

"But I said I was sorry. I didn't mean it Bakura, it was a misunderstanding"

"Yes but some times, my dear Landlord, sorry is not enough,"

He looks defeated. But in time he will learn the ways of the world, and how dark of a place it is. Once wounded, the wound must heal. Once trust is broken, it can hardly be mended. No, sorry is not enough. In time, if he allows, I will once again wear the symbol of our bond has yami and hikari. The love for my hikari will never die, he has just weakened our bond.


	3. 080 Why?:

FanFic100 Approved Claim

Title: Three Yamis In A Tree

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Characters: Yami No Bakura

Prompt: 080 Why?

Word Count:603

Rating: T for use of words.

Summary: Bakura has been drug to the park by Ryou, what could go wrong?

Author's Notes: I blame my insanity for this piece. I am very happy today, yay. This should be better than the other two.

Why am I here again? In Domo park, on a Sunday? My stupid hikari dragged me here. Something about me needing, "To get out more". I get out more than he does. This is not my idea of a good time. Yes, screaming is, but not screaming children and hikaris. Birds singing, sunshine, and fluffy tree rats, yes wonderful. I can't help but roll my eyes at this.

Speaking of the fluffy tree rats, I'm hungry. Let's see these things are tree rats, so to hunt them I should go to the tree line. These trees are wrong, they change color! Hikari says they are meant to change. Something about the season, you know what I think, hikari is too trusting. I should burn these magic trees, to cook my tree rat, when I catch it. Most people seem to think I like my meat raw, I like it rare.

Now, where are those fluffy rats? Hey, what the...? An acorn , the fluffy tree rats are attacking. Holly shit, another one. They are throwing acorns from that tree. Well, you will meet your end, and the end of my knife.

"Hey, Bakura." A voice says from in the tree. Wait, I know that voice.

"Malik! You asshole, I am going to kill you."

"You'll have to come up here first..."

Idiot. I am a thief, climbing is easy. With quick movements, passing through greenish-brown leaves, I reach the branch he is seated on. This yami-wannabe is too insane to be afraid of me. Too bad, for him that is.

"What are you doing anyway?" I question.

"Hiding from Marik. Hitting people with these," He shows me a handful of acorns.

"Hmm, I have nothing better to do." I sit down and grab some acorns has well.

After a while of just hitting random people with acorns, I started to get bored. Sure, hitting the old bat who always says I am some guy named "Satan", was fun. It was just getting boring. Ooh, wait a minute. I nudge Malik, and point to who would be our next victim. We both snicker has the pharaoh comes around to our tree.

"Ready, One. . . Two. . .Three!" I shout has we both land about fifty acorns in his hair.

"Bakura! Malik!" He shouts

"What are you going to do, attack us with your hair?" I cannot help but snort at Malik's comment.

I am amused. by the fact the baka pharaoh is going to try and get up here. He has a lot more problems getting up than I did. He slips and almost falls down many times. One of his buckles on his wrist is caught on a small branch. Oh this is too rich.

At last he has made it to us. Malik and I share a look, and start clapping.

"good job, you made it." I laugh out while clapping. He snorts in anger has we stop. Malik and I share another look. At the same time we both use one hand to push him off the branch. He lands on his back with a grunt of pain.

"Pharaoh, you can't beat us when we work together. We are an unstoppable team." Bad choice of words Malik, very bad.

I swing my leg out at his back, knocking him out of the tree. He lands on his face next to the other baka. After a few moments he gets up.

"Bakura, why did you do that?" Malik questions from the ground.

"Why? Because I work alone." Now all I need is to find one of those tree rats. I am still hungry.


	4. 012 Orange Egyptian Sun Kissed

FanFic100 Approved Claim

Title: Egyptian Sun Kissed

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Characters: Yami No Bakura

Prompt: 012 Orange

Word Count:570

Rating: Y7

Summary: Bakura misses his old body. Marik foresees the bad in this. Ryou and YuGi see it.

Author's Notes: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh, Hot Topic or New Moon. I blame my fever for this. If there are any mistakes I am sorry. This didn't take but a few mins to write. Has some may know, AB called off the engament on my birthday. But, I am back with Poison, so my updates should come sooner.

When I was in ancient times, I had a tan. I was hot. Because of my host I am pale now, which is not fair. Why am I bringing this up? Because right now, I am out with Marik Ishtar. He and his Yami are the tannest people in this city. Marik begged me to go to the mall with him. I asked why his own Yami couldn't go, "He said "NO!"" was my answer.

"You could always go to a tanning salon." Marik mumbles.

"Wait, how did you-," but he cuts me off

"You said it wasn't fair that you lost your tan."

I said that out loud? Huh? I have to watch that. We are inside "Hot Topic". Marik is looking at shirts. This could take awhile.

A short time later.

I tug on Marik's new t-shirt that says "New Moon" to get his notice. "Hey, what is that?"

He looks at the green colored shop I point at. "It's a self tanner place. They sell stuff to darken your skin."

I could of gotten that much from the sign. I pull him into the shop. I look at bottle after bottle of different tanners. I find one that says "Egyptian sun kissed. Lasts three months." I grab four bottles.

" You are not really going to buy that, are you?" Marik asks as we head to the front of the store.

"If you mean pay, then no." I hide the bottles in my trench coat.

"This will end badly,"

* * *

Needless to say it did not end badly. I am at home with my tan stuff. Sitting in the bathroom, with the door locked. I read how to use this stuff. Apply to body and face, leave on for two hours, staying still. (Do not touch anything. Non-washable) Rinse body and face with cold water.

Easy to follow. I strip down and open the 1st bottle, and start applying. Three bottles later I am standing in front of the mirror, not moving.

"Ryou! Let me know when it has been two hours!" I shout.

* * *

"Alright" I hear him answer.

* * *

"Bakura, it's been two hours," At long last my former host yells. My whole body has fallen asleep by now. I turn on the hot water in the shower. Surely the temperature won't effect the outcome. After 20 minutes I turn off the water. The whole bathroom is fogged over, even the mirror. I had off to bed. I can not wait to see how this looks tomorrow.

I awoke because something smells horrible. It smells almost as bad as a rotten dead thing. Raising my self from my pillow I discover the smell is coming, from the pillow. The sheets has well, my bed is the smell. I should tell Ryou to wash it. The scent is lingering on me. I pull on a pair of jeans and head down the stairs. My host is seated in the living room, with YuGi. Great.

Why are they both looking at me? Oh yeah that is right, my new tan. Guess they never expected it. I smirk at them.

"If you could stop looking at me. Ryou my bed needs to be washed, it smells," I inform them.

YuGi starts to giggle while looking at me. And Ryou is looking at me in a mix of shock and horror.

"Bakura! You're orange! It's even in your hair!" he shouts.


	5. Thinking Of Gray

FanFic100 Approved Claim

Title: Thinking Of Gray

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Characters: Yami No Bakura

Prompt: 082. IF

Word Count:148

Rating: Y7

Summary:Just Bakura thinking over somethings. It's all gray anyway.

* * *

Author's Notes: I haven't felt like posting anything, since I found one of my fics posted on another site, by some who said they were a 15 year old boy, but on their DA said they were an 18 year old girl. I talked to them and they took it down, but it still had me upset. But, I'm over it, I have been doing cosplays and web-shows lately, which has been taking up time.

Looking out the window, watching the gray clouds. I cannot think of anything, but emptiness. Ryou has gone out, to get food, I believe. Ryou was worried about how much time I spend inside. Foolish boy doesn't even notice, at night I leave. If I left of the day, he would be alone. I can't do that to my own hikari, despite what Atemu thinks. It is Ryou who abandons me. He just up and leaves, rarely saying where, never thinking I may wish to go.

Don't think for a moment that I want to go to the store. If he would think to ask, even if the answer will always be no, at least I would not feel like a shadow on the wall. I guess this is the fate of the once great thief king. Alone is the life I have, and alone I shall stay.


	6. Omen026 teammates

FanFic100 Approved Claim

Title: Omen

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Characters: Yami No Bakura

Prompt: 026: Teammates.

Word Count:262

Rating: K+

Summary: Ryou helps Bakura defeat Yami YuGi and YuGi?

Author's Notes: Planing to start updating again. Bakura Will call Yami YuGi "Pharaoh" like it is his name.

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, I make NO MONEY FROM THE WRITING OF THIS.

Bakura P.O.V

Dueling, it is something I rather enjoy. Tonight, while the shadows worship at my feet and at the feet of my aibou . This is what makes a yami proud. Ryou, my hikari is standing beside me, facing off in a tag team duel. Our opponents you ask? The pharaoh and little YuGi.

"You fiends will never win!" Baka pharaoh shouts.

_Life Points_

_Bakura:LP2000_

_Pharaoh: LP 2300_

_Ryou:LP925_

_YuGi:LP1600_

"Thats where you're wrong pharaoh," I smirk at Ryou. It is his turn now. No one has any monsters on the field except for Pharaoh, Dark Magician. Ryou smirks once he draws his card.

"I activate Change Of Heart, take control of the dark magician!" YuGi and the Pharaoh but let out an audible 'gasp'. "Now, attack YuGi's life points directly!"

"No" Baka Pharaoh says to himself.

I've won, we've won. Finally I understand how the Pharaoh always beat me; it was YuGi. When a yami and a hikari work together, nothing can stop them. It is done, we've won, we've-

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Bakura, get up, we'll be late." I can hear Ryou shout.

It was all a dream? My hikari didn't join me? We didn't win? Slowly I slip out of bed. I dress in a simple black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Walking out of my bed room Ryou is waiting for me. Hmm, he decided to dress in a white t-shirt and faded jeans. Different as night and day, light and dark. Wait a minute, light and dark? Maybe that dream was an omen, after all.


	7. What do you expect?

FanFic100 Approved Claim

Title: What do you expect?

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Characters: Yami No Bakura

Prompt: 037: Sound

Word Count:214

Rating: Y7

Summary: Ryou makes a sound that annoys Bakura, can he change the sound? And how does it work in Bakura's favor?

* * *

Author's Notes: Haven't updated in a while. I know, I said I would, but things came up. This was a quicky I did in about 5 mins today.

Bakura P.O.V

That annoying sound again. How my hikari can make that sound, I'll never know. Most people would say it is a heartbreaking sound. I know why he is making the sound, what did he expect? I guess I should go to him, before he cries himself to death.

Normal P.O.V

Bakura walks calmly into the living room, where his hikari sits, crying.

"Ryou" Bakura says as he takes a seat next to Ryou. "What did you expect? That they would take you with open arms, after you let me stay?" Bakura questions.

"I thought they were my friends." Ryou sniffles at the word "friends". Ryou places head into his hand, his elbows resting on his knees.

Bakura moves to place an arm around Ryou's shoulders. "You still have me. And Marik and Malik." Bakura smirks before continuing, "We should call them over. Then we can plan against the pharaoh and his cheerleaders."

Ryou looks up and giggles.

Bakura P.O.V

Now that is a sound I can live with. People may say I am going soft, but he is my light, after all, what do they expect? Besides, this works towards my advantage. YuGi and his friends should not have turned on Ryou, all they are doing is pushing him closer to me.


	8. Umbra Consortium

FanFic100 Approved Claim

Title: Umbra Consortium

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Characters: Yami No Bakura

Prompt: 021: Friends

Word Count:488

Rating: Y7

Summary:After Ryou is betrayed by the gang, Bakura uses a word he never thought he would. In using this word, he learns he can turn the tables around.

Author's Notes: Inspired because of ladygodess' review of the last chap, so yeah I am updating again tonight, sorries? I also know what the next prompt should be too, yay. Also, Malik=Yami Marik=Hikari, in one of these I did backwards o.0 I sometimes confuse myself, so just to make it clear, so yeah. Kudos to anyone who knows what the title of this one means.

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I make no money from the writing of this, or off of any chapters of this.

Bakura P.O.V

I had a dream a few nights ago. A dream I took as an omen. In this dream, Ryou and I faced off against the pharaoh and his hikari, we won. Today the Pharaoh's little friends turned Ryou away. Now Ryou is sitting in the living room, talking with Marik. While myself and Malik talk in the kitchen. Malik is seated at the small oak table while I lean against the countertop.

"So, they rejected your hikari?" the three of us knew this was a long time coming.

"Yes," I move to sit across from him. "The boy came home in tears. Not something I will let go unpunished." Malik has that twisted smile of his on his face.

"They did the same to Marik. However, he came home angry."

"I do believe a bit of payback is in order." I stand from the table, hopefully Malik will know to follow me. In the living room, Ryou is laughing at something Marik must have said.

Malik slides in next to Marik on our white sofa, I place myself next to Ryou. Ryou stops laughing as he looks at me, at Marik, then passed him to look at Malik. My hikari lets out a questioning sound.

"Ryou, we need to take action against them." I let out a sigh when his only response is to blink at me. "They were never your friends. They viewed you as an enemy, they kept you around when they knew I was there. You were just a way to keep taps on me."

"Bakura is right Ryou. They did the same to me, viewed me the same." Marik chimes in

"You don't get it. I thought they were my friends. But, even if I wanted to, I couldn't do anything myself," My hikari bites his lip.

I reach out and pull his hand to me. I trace the lines on his palm, they are almost the same as mine. Our fates are starting to lock together.

"That is the beauty of it. You don't have to do anything by yourself. Me and you are partners, and the four of us, were meant to be. . .Friends. All you have to do Ryou, is accept that fate brought us together to be partners." We stay quiet as Ryou thinks over what I have told him, he looks at the floor while the clock in the hallway ticks loudly.

"Alright Bakura, What do I do?" Marik tackle hugs my hikari before I can answer him. I guess Marik is happy to have him on our side. The pharaoh and his bakas have no idea what will be in store for them. Each of us alone have come so close to destroying them and gaining ultimate power, together I will gain revenge for my people, myself and my hikari. They're friendship is what they say allows the pharaoh to win, now the tables will turn.


	9. Best Laid Plans 064 fall

FanFic100 Approved Claim

Title: Best Laid Plans

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Characters: Yami No Bakura

Prompt: 064 Fall

Word Count:1290

Rating: T

Summary: After the last few posts, Bakura has made partnerships, and has teamed up with his hikari. Bakura is preparing to beat the pharaoh, his way. Now, will his plans unfold, or is this going to be a shocking twist.

Author's Notes: 1st off, please don't give me crap about "You can only gain an item if you win it from the owner or they give it to you willingly" season one, Bakura trapped everyone in their favorite card and was going to take the puzzle, but Yami YuGi took over, so they dueled.

2nd in the last post "Taps" was not a typo. In my little nick of the woods, we use it to show someone finds out information by listening to people or reading over their shoulder and such. Where as if I used he was using Ryou to keep "Tabs" to me, it would have meant Ryou was freely giving information to the pharaoh.

3rd, I never thought that this would as have many review on both sites has it does, but there are more reviews than chaps ^.^ I was also really shocked about the C2 this got

so thank you! A big thank you and hug to ladygodess, for reviewing every chap so far. ^.^

Marik=Hikari

Malik=Yami

* * *

Warnings. Yami YuGi being stupid. Malik and Marik being childish at some points. Bakura point of view, so train of thought is weird, along with wording. There may be some not likely are might be some hints of pairings (Confusing, huh?). Millennium items back to who had them at the beginning of season 2. Yamis have their own bodies.

Bakura P.O.V

The pharaoh is going to fall. Malik, Marik, and Ryou have joined my side. My hikari, my dream, I had taken it as an omen. When light and darkness join sides, they are the true force of power. The pharaoh and his little friends drove Ryou to me, forcing him to make a choice, Malik and Marik are going to meet us at the game shop, to use my plan.

* * *

Ryou walks along side me. Today our wardrobes have collided. Ryou has chosen a light blue button up shirt, where I chose a red t-shirt. It is hot out today, I don't like this heat, it isn't a dry heat like in Egypt. There are dark clouds over head, in more sense than one.

Ryou keeps blowing out breaths of air. He has been nervous all week. "It will be alright. Just, whatever you do, stick to the plan." Ryou nods in reply.

We come to the game shop to see Malik and Marik standing outside, shouting insults.

"Come out starfish-head!"

"Your marshmallow to afraid to play?" I, really can't tell who yelled which. They're being childish.

"Get out of here! Your faces are scaring away business!" ah, there is the pharaoh.

I smirk walking over, dragging Ryou by the arm. He flinches, but remains silent.. "Oy, Malik, Marik. We have a deal to finish,"

The baka pharaoh blinks stupidly for a minute. "What are you fiends up to now?" he questions

"Official business, so we needed an official witness, you're the lucky official." Marik answers smiling brightly.

I move again, still dragging Ryou with me to stand by Malik. Marik moves to his yami.

"So, we have a deal, correct?" I ask holding my hand out.

"Correct" Malik answers, placing the Millennium Rod into my waiting hand. I shove Ryou towards Malik. In the blink of an eye Malik and Marik are each holding him by one of his arms. He looks like a deer caught in head-lights. A look of total betrayal and hurt on his face, priceless.

"Ba...Bakura! What are you doing? This isn't the plan!" Ryou shouts in a panic.

* * *

"Not the plan we told you!" I shout back. Walking away, laughing.

To be continued...Now

YuGi POV

Malik and Marik came over to shout at Yami. He can handle them, they're aren't really doing anything evil. Marik and his yami really aren't that bad anymore, but we still have to keep an eye on them. Just like Bakura. He is still evil, we can't trust him. We told Ryou to kick him out, or he couldn't hang out with us anymore. Yami was mean when he told him that, but everyone else agreed.

I have to sweep up inside the shop, Gramps wasn't feeling well today.

"What are you fiends up to now?" my yami shouts from outside. That makes me raise an eyebrow and shake my head.

Silence until

"Ba...Bakura! What are you doing? This isn't the plan!" wait, that was Ryou! What has Bakura done this time? I drop my broom and head out the door in time to see Bakura walking away laughing, holding the millennium rod? My yami is standing mouth agape, as he watches Malik and Marik holding a struggling Ryou.

"What is going on?" I ask fearing the answer.

"Bakura traded Ryou for the rod." Yami answers, still just watching.

I turn my attention to the two holding Ryou. "What are you two thinking? Let him go. Why would you even want to trade your rod for him?"

"No! Because he is cute and fluffy. We could have a lot of fun together!" Marik smiles a creepy smile

"Unless, you want to trade for him?" Malik suggests

"What?"

"Trade. Us. For. Him" Malik breaks down.

"But Yami!" Marik whines

"YuGi, please, help me," Ryou pleads, tears in his eyes. He was betrayed by his yami, again.

"What do you want for him?" I ask out of options

"Hmm" Malik takes his time thinking. "The God Cards" he says simply

"No!" Yami snaps out of it.

I quickly turn to face my own yami. "Yami! Give them the cards. We can get them back later, but now we need to help Ryou."

Yami, without even looking points a finger at Ryou "No, he chose to stay with the thief, he needs to learn a lesson."

"Fine, then we shell be on our way" I look back at that, Malik and Marik are walking off, kidnapping Ryou.

"Yami, do it for me. We will get them back later."

"Fine" Yami looks ready to kill as he heads into the house.

They are still walking away, taking Ryou with them "Wait, he went to get them!"

"Too late, the offer is off the table" to that, Ryou bites Malik's lower arm. The yami seem totally un-fazed by it. Yami comes back with our deck.

"You fiends are giving up the God Cards?"

"Yep." Marik answers. Yami heads after them. After of a few minutes of banter, he hands them the three cards and takes Ryou By the arm, bring him back. Ryou is crying.

"YuGi, he lied to me." He falls to his knees and latches himself onto me once Yami lets him go. Yami looks like he is trying to burn holes into the back of Ryou's head.

"It'll be alright, Ryou." I try to calm my friend.

"But, YuGi, you don't understand. I have no place to go now" He sniffles into my shoulder

* * *

"It'll be okay, you can the night here. We'll figure something out tomorrow." I glare at Yami before he can protest.

Bakura POV

I'm sitting at the kitchen table again. This time, Malik and I are playing war. I'm the stupid card game, my half of the deck had all the high cards. Marik is idly tapping his fingers on the table, next to his rod.

"Got any twos?" he asks his dark half.

"Yea..no, hikari, wrong game." Malik answers

"I know, just messing with you." Marik looks over to the clock and sighs "It's after 3 AM and it's raining. Do you think he is okay?" Marik questions both of us

"He is fine. If he wasn't I'd know." I answer quickly, beating Malik's 2 of hearts with my queen of spades. Baka pharaoh, didn't even notice my hikari was wearing the ring under his shirt. He wasn't even going to save my hikari. Yes, I stayed to watch, it was my plan after all. Before we can continue our game the back door to the kitchen opens. A guest of wind, followed by a wet Ryou enter.

Ryou looks at each one of us before dropping a gold object on the table. "Yami, I can't believe your plan worked." of course it worked, it was my plan.

"What took so long, my hikari worried." Malik questions looking at the object on the table.

"Waiting for them to fall asleep. Yami YuGi, didn't trust me, so he stayed up, I faked being asleep. So, now we have the God Cards and the Puzzle. What now?

"We should collect the other 4 items," Marik says watching his Yami.

"Three, I already have the Eye." I state as I pick up the puzzle.

Ryou goes to let his hair drip out in the sink. "You do know there will be hell to pay tomorrow, right? Please tell me you planed for that, yami."

I didn't think of that

"You know, we are all counting on you." Marik says smirking,

I will worry about that tomorrow. "Yes I have a plan, just do as I say." I answer him, going back to the game Malik and I were playing.


End file.
